fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Peyton Roi List i Cameron'a Boyce'a
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to muzyczno-klipowy odcinek Seboliii. Opis Dundersztyc i Monogram są oburzeni, że znów nie mogą prowadzić odliczania piosenek z trzeciego sezonu, więc Dundersztyc postanawia zamienić się ciałami z prowadzącymi - Peyton Roi List znaną jako Emma z serialu Jessie i Cameronem Boyce'm znanym jako Luke z tego samego serialu. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Major Francis Monogram; *Peyton Roi List; *Cameron Boyce; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Szalona dentystka Scenariusz Narrator: W Danville, amerykańskim miasteczku dziś odbędzie się muzyczne show... Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez... Dundersztyc (wychodzi wraz z Monogramem na scenę): Dobra, kto dzisiaj prowadzi, co?! Pewnie nie my, jak zwykle... Narrator: Chciałem powiedzieć, że prowadzone przez Heinz'a Dundersztyca i Majora Monograma! Monogram: Na serio?! Narrator: No co ty, bekę se z was robię! Show poprowadzą Peyton Roi List i Cameron Boyce! (Na scenę wchodzą Peyton i Cameron. Publiczność bije brawo) Peyton: Hej! Jak miło was wszystkich widzieć! Dundersztyc: No nie! Wychodzę stąd! (Wkurzony Dundersztyc wychodzi, uderzając Camerona w ramię. Chłopak łapie się za nie) Cameron: Ałć... o co poszło temu aptekarzowi? Peyton: To chyba nieważne. Ważne jest to, że możemy być tutaj z wami i pokazać wam 10 najlepszych piosenek z trzeciego sezonu Fineasza i Ferba! (Publiczność bije brawo) Peyton: Nie ma co przedłużać. Zacznijmy od piosenki numer 10. center Cameron: To będzie świetne show, bo już nawet ostatnia piosenka jest proczadzikowa! Peyton: Racja. Cameron: Przyszła pora na piosenkę numer... eee... (Cameron zaczyna liczyć na palcach. Publiczność się śmieje) Cameron: 9! center Peyton: Jak już mowa o kłamstwach... Cameron, dowiedziałam się, że nosisz tupecik! Cameron: Co? To nieprawda! (Peyton łapie Cameron'a za włosy. Cameron szybko się za nie sam łapie. Publiczność się śmieje) Cameron: Ej, bo ja ci zaraz zdejmę stanik! Puśćcie kolejny klip! center Peyton: Sawanna... byłam tam kiedyś. Niemiło wspominam tę podróż, aczkolwiek żyrafa ugryzła mnie w tyłek. Cameron: Tiaaa... przejdźmy do kolejnej piosenki. center Peyton: Przyszła pora, żeby zaprosić gościa specjalnego. Cameron: I nie będzie to ta sama osoba, co w poprzednich dwóch odliczaniach. Peyton: Co?! (Monogram zauważa lecące zza kulis iskry) Monogram: A to co? (Monogram podąża w stronę kulis) Peyton: Kogo masz zamiar zaprosić? Cameron: Doszedłem do wniosku, iż ten odcinek jest zbyt nudny, więc zamiast agenta P na scenie pojawi się Mo... Peyton: Nie!!! Cameron: ... ranica... Peyton: NIE!!! (Peyton rzuca się na Cameron'a) Peyton: Dawajcie szósty klip!!! center (Cameron ma usta zaklejone taśmą klejącą) Peyton: No dobra, uspokoiłam kolegę... Przed piosenką chciałam powitać naszego gościa specjalnego, agenta P! (Zza kulis wychodzi Pepe. Publiczność bije brawo i gwiżdże wniebogłosy) Jeden z widzów: Brawo, k***a!!! Cameron: Wow, agencie P, dostałeś większe brawa od nas. Aż Peyton dostała kompleksów. Jak ty to robisz? (Pepe terkocze. Publiczność bije brawa i gwiżdże. Na scenę trafia wiele róż) Cameron: Wow, to było świetne! Pora na kolejny klip! center (Za kulisami. Heinz siedzi i coś konstruuje. Monogram podchodzi do niego) Monogram: Dunderżyd, co ty robisz? Dundersztyc: Nic, Monobrewie. Monogram: Skoro robisz "nic", to po co ci te wszystkie śrubokręty, przewody i panele? Dundersztyc: Ty to zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć! Buduję inator, dzięki któremu zamienię się ciałami z jednym z prowadzących. Monogram: Ty to chyba zwariowałeś! Nie możesz tak ja tego współprowadzić?! Dundersztyc: Współprowadzić? Przy nich jeszcze nic nie powiedziałeś do publiczności. (Monogram chwilę stoi jak słup) Monogram: Jak to działa?! Dundersztyc: Wchodzimy do klatki, zamykamy się, wciskamy przycisk i już. Musisz pozyskać tylko od nich włos. Monogram: Włos? Nie możesz ty?! Dundersztyc: Nie, ja tam nie wrócę! Monogram: Czyżby? Dundersztyc: No dobra, we własnym ciele. Ale i tak tam nie pójdę! Monogram: Ech, coś wymyślę... Zaraz, czy my jesteśmy teraz na wizji? (Monogram i Dundersztyc zaczerwieniają się) Monogram: Czas na piosenkę numer 4, hehe... center (Na scenie. Przychodzi Monogram) Cameron: Nie lubię tej piosenki. Peyton: Dlaczego? Cameron: Jest taka pośpieszna i przypomina mi, że zaraz muszę iść do dentysty. (Na widowni wstaje jakaś kobieta w kitlu i zgłębnikiem stomatologicznym w ręce) Kobieta: Ale ja przyszłam do ciebie! Carmon: AAA!!! Ratunku! (Cameron ucieka, a dentystka biegnie za nim) Peyton: To wy się tam bawcie... Do poznania finałowej piosenki zostały już dwa klipy. Chcecie poznać numer 3? (Publiczność bije brawo. Monogram zrywa włos z głowy Peyton) Peyton: Ałć! Za co to?! center Peyton: Także ten... (Na scenę wbiega spocony Cameron) Cameron: Uchhh... zgubiłem ją. (Monogram próbuje wyrwać Cameronowi włosa, jednak ściąga mu tupecik z głowy. Publiczność wybucha śmiechem) Monogram: Ojjj... To ja może pójdę, hehe. (Monogram powolnym krokiem wycofuje się za kulisy. Podchodzi do Dundersztyca konstruującego inator) Dundersztyc: Masz te włosy? Monogram: Mam. A włosy z peruki mogą być? Dundersztyc: Powinny się nadać. (Monogram podaje Heinz'owi włosy. Dundersztyc wsadza je do inatora) Dundersztyc: A teraz musimy wejść do tej klatki. (Heinz pokazuje Majorowi klatkę) Monogram: Że też jej nie zauważyłem... (Obaj wchodzą do klatki) Dundersztyc: Gdy wcisnę przycisk, nastąpi zamiana ciał, a inator ulegnie autodestrukcji. Gotowy? Monogram: Yep. (Dundersztyc wciska przycisk. Na scenie) Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a: To działa! (Pepe się patrzy dziwnie na Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a: Znaczy się... pora na klip numer 2! Monogram w ciele Peyton (szeptem): Dlaczego jestem dziewczyną? center Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a: Widzisz, Monobrew, mówisz, że jestem brzydki jak twoja teściowa, a ta piosenka była o mnie. (Pepe odsuwa się i terkocze. Publiczność robi głośne "Och!") Monogram w ciele Peyton: Zdradziłeś cały nasz plan, cwelu! (Zza kulis wyskakują Cameron w ciele Dundersztyca i Peyton w ciele Monograma) Dundersztyc w ciele Camron'a: Jak uciekliście z klatki?! Peyton w ciele Monograma: Klatka była otwarta. center Cameron w ciele Dundersztyca: A co w ogóle się stało? Jak my tam trafiliśmy i dlaczego widzimy samych siebie i czemu jestem w ciele tego aptekarza? Jakaś zamiana ciał? Peyton w ciele Monograma: Nieważne, co zrobiliście, odkręćcie to, bo nie chcę tkwić w ciele tego starucha! Monogram w ciele Peyton: Ej, uważaj na słowa, za rok mi stuknie pięćdziesiątka! Peyton w ciele Monograma: Chyba pięćsetka... Naprawcie to! A my tymczasem, droga publiczności, poznamy klip, który wygra dzisiejsze odliczanie... (Publiczność zaczyna bić brawo i szaleć) center Peyton w ciele Monograma: Ooooch... jakie to urocze. Cameron w ciele Dundersztyca: Nie wierzę, że wygrało to gówno. Peyton w ciele Monograma: Zamknij się! (Publiczność się śmieje. Zza kulis wychodzą Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a i Monogram w ciele Peyton. Heinz trzyma coś wyglądającego jak granat) Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a: No dobra, mam tutaj bombę dymną, która po wybuchu przywróci umysły do odpowiednich ciał. Peyton w ciele Monograma: To rzucaj nią, bo strasznie się pocę w tym ciele. (Dundersztyc w ciele Cameron'a rzuca bombą o podłogę. Po chwili całe studio jest w dymie. Wszyscy kaszlą) Cameron: Chyba już wróciliśmy do swoich ciał. Nie wiem, czy wypadałoby zakończyć ten odcinek tą właśnie sceną. (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: Miejsce 10 - Nie patrz w dół, Miejsce 9 - Kłamstwa, Miejsce 8 - Oto sawanna, Miejsce 7 - Robotyczny Bunt, Miejsce 6 - Drusselsteiński na prawko nasz walc, Miejsce 5 - Wchodzę głęboko w umysł twój, Miejsce 4 - Gnaj Fretka, gnaj!, Miejsce 3 - Jestem łotrem, Miejsce 2 - Jestem przystojny, Miejsce 1 - Odchodzę dziś. KONIEC Piosenki # Odchodzę dziś # Jestem przystojny # Jestem łotrem # Gnaj Fretka, gnaj! # Wchodzę głęboko w umysł twój # Drusselsteiński na prawko nasz walc # Robotyczny Bunt # Oto sawanna # Kłamstwa # Nie patrz w dół Inne informacje *Po raz trzeci w odcinkach Seboliii występują prawdziwe postacie; *Jest to trzecie muzyczno klipowe odliczanie Seboliii